This is enough
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: He was angry. A bomb ready to explode. No one knew why. No one cared why. Except she did. She noticed. She cared. [Rates T for Bakugou's cursing!] The cover art belongs to me!


_I am still infected with Kacchako but this one might not be as steamy and full of tension as the last one. But I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless! I reread it multiple times but if you stumble over a mistake, please let me know. I would appreciate it! :)  
It's rated T because of Bakugou's foul mouth. You have been warned but if you clicked on this, I am sure you expected nothing less.  
_ _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Boku no Hero Academia and I don't earn money with this!  
_ _\- your FMC_

* * *

 **This is enough**

There had been no indication that something was wrong or amiss. Everything seemed normal.

Uraraka strolled with Iida and Midoriya towards the training grounds. All Might had a new idea for the hero course and the whole class was thrilled what the symbol of piece had come up with this time. But first they had to get to the destination. All Might had wanted them to train on the outskirts of town, something about "this-is-the-real-deal" had been the enthusiastic explanation. Uraraka was all fired up and her friends noticed it too. Not that she was especially quiet about it.

"Uraraka, you seem in high spirits for the upcoming training session. It's admirable and I think we should all take you as an example!" Iida smiled while pushing his glasses up his nose. Midoriya nodded his head in agreement.

"Iida is right. D-do you have some new techniques?" He inquired with a light blush covering his freckled cheeks.

Uraraka was about to answer with all her bubbly excitement ready to break free, but was interrupted when someone brushed her shoulder in order to get past her. Or more like pushed her aside, getting her attention in the process.

"H-hey watch-"

"Same angel-face. Get out of my way or I will blow you up!" Bakugou growled at her and even though the ashen-blond young man was agro 24/7, he somehow seemed a lot colder than usual.

"What are you looking at, you pathetic piece of shit!" He snarled referring to Deku who flinched from him. Iida was already trying to talk some sense into it, but was deliberately ignored by the ashen blond man.

His crimson eyes shone with malice and made even Todoroki back up. No one wanted to be close to the ticking time-bomb that made his way to their 'training grounds' for the day all the while emitting an aura of hatred and fury. Well, all except for Kirishima, who had activated his quirk while walking next to him. The redhead shot her an apologizing look as he stopped next to the trio.

"Sorry, Uraraka and Deku. Bakugou seems to be extra grumpy today." He sighed and Uraraka was glad that Bakugou was out of earshot already. She didn't want to be in the middle of a fight so early in the morning.

"Don't worry Kisihima. Do you know what's up with him?"

He shrugged his shoulders and disabled his quirk for a few moments that he was out of the danger zone with the name of Katsuki Bakugou.

"You mean besides him being the reincarnation of the hulk? Not a clue. He has been pissed since this morning. Perhaps he didn't sleep well-"

"Or it's his time of the month." Jirou interjected with a big grin.

"What are you talking about? His birthday?" Midoriya flinched but it went unnoticed or so he thought. Kaminari raised an eyebrow in confusion, making his teammate roll her eyes. Sometimes the thunderquirk-user was a handful even without his brain short-circuited.

"I am going to tell you when you're older. Let's get moving. I don't want to be late to All Might's class." Jirou pulled the blond along, leaving the others grinning at the pair.

"She's right. I am going to catch up to Bakugou to prevent him from hurting someone. It's a new technique called 'The human shield'." Kirishima activated his quirk, gave them thumbs up and hurried after the blond man. Uraraka followed him with a thoughtful look on her face. Midoriya was about to follow Kirishima and Iida but noticed their female companion still not moving. She didn't look at him, still glancing at Bakugou who was again arguing with Kirishima.

"Deku, do you have any idea what's wrong with him? You have known him a lot longer than us? Did we miss something?"

Midoriya flinched but tried to hide it by shaking his head. He looked caught and a sad spark shone in his huge eyes for a brief second.

"No sorry, I have no idea why Kacchan is reacting like this. Why do you ask?"

It wasn't like him to get on the offensive just to hide something. His smile didn't reach his eyes and he looked tense. Uraraka raised an eyebrow in question but judging by his sad expression, she shouldn't pry further. Perhaps it was something in the past?

The young woman grinned sheepishly.

"You are right. He might just have had a bad morning. Let's go."

* * *

The day passed uneventfully, mostly because they were all focused on their training and Kirishima kept the anger of his friend at bay, so that he wouldn't disrupt their concentration and sparring matches. Red Riot might have been a very energetic man but after a whole day of using his quirk to shield the others from the rage of Bakugou he called it quits after classes ended. He looked drained of all energy and leant on Sato and Kaminari to get back to the dorms. Uraraka noted his wary state with worry. Why was Bakugou such a pain in the butt today? Well, he normally was, but today was a whole new level of annoyance. Even for him. She watched him being pulled aside by All Might. The explosive man looked downright pissed off but was quiet while All Might lectured him on his behavior. Something was bothering him. She examined his tense position and how he clenched his fists inside his trouser pockets. Yeah, something was definitely up.

"-raka? Uraraka? Hey, are you listening?" Asui waved her hand in front of her to get her attention. The gravity manipulator looked up in surprise to see her and Ashido waiting for her, confusion visible on their faces. Their other classmates had already hurried back to the dorms to take a shower and eat.

"Something worth checking out there or what's got your eyes glued to that spot?" Ashido smirked and nudged the brunette, which she countered with a dismissive wave. She felt her cheeks heat up but tried to hide it with a giant smile.

"Nothing like that. I have just been lost in thoughts. Don't mind me. What were you talking about?"

Asui and Ashido exchanged a look but filled her in their conversation about Yaoyorozu's blushing habit whenever Todoroki was near her. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was cute but Uraraka wondered why she was the only own noticing something off about their explosive teammate. Did no one see that something was amiss?

Uraraka was about to ask her friends, but was stopped when All Might's thunderous voice called after her. The three girls turned around and Uraraka noticed that Bakugou had fled the scene, probably to let some steam off somewhere else.

"Uravity, I wanted to have a word with you about your training." The symbol of piece explained, with his toothpaste-smile plastered over his face. She nodded and her friends took their leave, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"You have come up with some very interesting moves, Uravity. Especially the idea of your long-range manipulation through projectiles. I have also noticed that you are getting better at controlling the backlash of your powers. It's nice seeing a student develop his techniques."

Uraraka smiled brightly at those words. It was great being praised for her efforts even if she was still struggling to keep up with her classmates.

"Thank you very much All Might. I am working on it and even though I am still far away from the level of Deku and Bakugou, I am not giving up!" She meant every word and it kept her going. It was her goal to reach their level and perhaps one day she could have a rematch with Bakugou and defeat him. Thinking about him, she remembered his strange behavior today.

All Might laughed and patted her back.

"I am glad you are so fired up. Keep the spirit up but don't overwork yourself. I don't want to worry about another on right now. Young Bakugou is already a handful." He sounded tired but not angry. It seemed he was also worrying about the explosive teen. She wanted to ask him about his talk with Bakugou but was interrupted by her hyped teacher, who suddenly seemed to be in a hurry.

"I am sorry, but I have to go! Get back safely!"

There was no time to even say goodbye as the hero made a dash for the city, leaving a huge dust cloud behind. Coughing she looked after the symbol of piece.

 _What's gotten into him all of a sudden?_

Shaking her head over their strange teacher, she made her way through the woods to the dorms. If was already pretty late with the sun setting. Even though it was late April it was still cold and she dreaded her long way back. The thoughts about a shower and perhaps a hot chocolate were enough to get her motivated though. Perhaps she would be able to catch up to Ashido and Tsui.

She was about to jog to the UA dorms but stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice. Was someone still here? Perhaps she would not have to walk back on her own. Happy about the idea of a companion, she made her way towards the voice, noticing that it was only one person that was speaking with some curses and pauses in between.

 _Is that-?_

Rounding a tree she caught sight of Bakugou leaning on a tree a few feet away from her. He was talking on his phone, a lot less tense than before but nevertheless angry. No surprise there.

"-already told ya old hag. I am eating regularly. Keep your nose out of my business and sh–"

He was again interrupted by his mother, she guessed, and he was almost fuming. She didn't know the woman but she seemed to be similar to her son in aspect of his rough character. Bakugou growled more cusses to cut his mother off and Uraraka wondered if his moodiness resulted from this particular phone call.

She fidgeted with her skirt, unsure if she should call out to him or not. Considering his foul mood today it wouldn't be the wisest choice to interrupt his phone call. Also it would seem like she had eavesdropped on him and she knew that would not be the best start to strike a conversation with the young man.

She was about to resume her walk when she heard him mutter something in a much softer tone than she had ever heard him use before.

"Yeah, yeah, I know.. Thanks for calling for my freaking birthday, old hag."

She turned back and saw him sliding to the floor, his back pressed against the rough bark of the tree.

His birthday? Had Deku known about this?

Bakugou had finished his call without saying bye to his mother, something she had expected of him, contrary to that soft voice of his. She heard him grunt some more curses under his breath, glaring at the sky as if he was responsible for his foul mood. Should she call out to him? Had he been so angry today because of his birthday? Did that even make sense? Well, with Bakugou there were always surprises and unreasonable actions.

He didn't get up from his spot just yet and seeing him sitting there with his phone gripped tightly in his strong hands, she knew she couldn't just ignore it. Perhaps they weren't the best friends, or even friends for that matter if she was thinking about it, but he was her classmate. Leaving the small forest without him noticing her, she made her way towards the convenience store she had spotted on their way to their training this morning. He had to pass this place to get back to the dorms, which would play out in her favor. She smiled as she greeted the middle-aged shop keeper, her last cash for this month in her hand.

* * *

It was getting cold and she rubbed her hands to warm them up. The shopkeeper had offered her to stay inside the shop to wait for her ‚friend' but his smile had been more than questionable. Uraraka had made her way under a street lamp to look out for the ashen blond young man. It was dark already but there were still some people passing her by. Mostly they were youngsters meeting up with friends or workers heading towards their workplace or returning from their shift. It was lively, but that was to be expected from a Friday evening. She felt at ease despite her frozen fingers that held onto her plastic shopping bag. How long would she have to wait for him to sho…

„The heck are you doing here?"

The peaceful evening was suddenly disrupted by a grumpy voice she knew all too well. Turning around she came face to face with Bakugou, who scowled down at her. Uraraka had thought about what to say to him in order not to sound too suspicious, but she realized that nothing would make a good excuse. She felt her cheeks heating up either because of the cold or his intense stare, she wasn't sure.

„I-I wanted to buy something but lost track of time it seems." She cringed at her own words, not even believing them herself. He cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, not buying her justification as well.

„The hell?"

His crimson eyes narrowed at her, scrutinizing her seemly innocent appearance.

„You sure are bad at lying. Well whatever, I don't care."

Uraraka had to agree with him in silence. She had never been especially good at lying. This whole idea seemed stupid now that she thought about it and she internally cursed herself and her goodhearted nature. That's all there was to it. Wasn't it? The image of him sitting on the ground with his phone in his hands flashed through her mind. He had looked lonely. The words 'lonely' and 'Bakugou' didn't mix well together. Normally he was hard to approach and a closed book that kept all his thoughts and emotions locked away behind an angry face. He had pushed them all aside, barked at them to keep their distance all the while hoping to get some attention. Her heart clenched painfully when she remembered his forlorn expression. Despite his rough personality, he was still human and the thought of him being alone on his birthday, even if it was majorly his own fault because of his anger issues, made her heart ache. No one should wear such an expression on his birthday. Not even Bakugou.

Said young man was passing her, not caring if she would follow or not. She tagged along in silence while examining his broad shoulders. He seemed a lot calmer than before. A smile tugged at her lips and she hummed a little tune. That made the blond stop dead in his tracks and glare at her.

„What's gotten into you? Did that little shit finally had the guts to confess to you?"

She didn't stop walking. Of course he was being offensive. Did he even know how to have a normal conversation? Sometimes she doubted it. He resumed his pace as if he wasn't interested in her answer although she could see his ears perk up when she opened her mouth.

„No, I am just having a good time." It was the truth. Walking side by side with the explosive man would have made others flinch in agony at the prospect but he was a silent companion (if he wasn't screaming insults) and she liked it. He clicked his tongue in annoyance but she ignored it. They continued their walk in silence with only the few passersby disrupting the quiet with scarps of conversations. She took a deep breath of the chill air to let it out with a long exhale and watch the little cloud be taken away by the wind.

"You know, today's somehow special."

He didn't stop but she saw him flinch. Because of her choice of words or her sudden impulse to speak to him, she wasn't sure.

"Why's that?" Uraraka examined the night sky over their heads with a content smile. They were strolling over a bridge with fewer people passing them by. The water sparkling in the cold beneath the bridge. His voice still had that edge but it sounded less aggressive. He seemed genuinely interested in what she was talking about.

"Don't know."

Did she see his shoulders drop a millimeter or was it just her imagination?

"But," She continued. "this is one of the days that I am feeling grateful that I have been able to attend UA."

Bakugou didn't seem to understand. At least that would explain his lack of enthusiasm over her words. Were they too cryptic for his angry mind to understand?

"Don't know why you are feeling happy to be in that dumpster. The stench of failure is everywhere."

He was angry but less furious than usual. She noticed it. Since when had she become the emotion-detector of Katsuki Bakugou? Why was she so perceptive when it came to him? She didn't want to elaborate on it, afraid what she would find after scratching the surface of that particular iceberg.

"I am happy I could come to this school and meet all of you. That's what I am grateful for, you idiot." She smiled.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, unsure what to be angry about. Her? Her delusional happy-go-lucky and most of all naïve way of thinking? Or him, that he would stay and listen to this crap? She could read it all on his face. Why was it so simple?

"You're crazy angel-face. Did you hit your fucking head today or what? Where is this bullshit coming from?" He snarled, avoiding eye contact with her but she had seen the tips of his ears flushing in a light crimson hue. She giggled.

"Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy. I am sorry." She wasn't and he knew it.

"Stupid." He didn't mean it and she knew that.

They passed some open shops, restaurants and bars with their bright signs illuminating their paths along with the few street lamps on their way. Bakugou pulled his scarf higher and she noticed his nose being a little red from the cold. It was freezing. The wind had changed during the last hours. It was coming from the north. Her hands were still holding onto the plastic bag and felt half dead but she ignored it. However, he didn't.

"Why didn't you put that shit into your bag?" If that was his way of striking up a 'normal' conversation, it would explain a lot of things.

"My bag's already full and I didn't want to squash this with my hero-costume." She gestured with her cold fingers to her plastic bag, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, makes total sense." His words were dripping with sarcasm. "It's not like you need ya hands anyway." He was right and it irked her, even though she was suffering for his sake, not that he knew it but anyway, couldn't he be just a little bit nice to...

"Give it to me." He growled at her. His open palm was the only invitation though because he was looking away. Too embarrassed she guessed. She smiled and handed him the bag carefully.

"Thanks." She beamed but he just snarled something about chicks and their stupid luggage. It didn't ruin the gesture though. With a grumpy humph he took the plastic bag and resumed his walk. Strolling again side by side, she had a million ideas what to talk about but she refrained from disrupting the comfortable quietness around them. Normally she would have asked him all sort of things, fought with him using her sharp words, however this was no normal day, so she composed herself and cherished the moment. No taunts about Deku, no questions about his birthday, no explanation about why she was with him. Just them. Walking side by side. It was nice.

They were getting closer to the grounds of UA. She could already make out the huge academia building despite the darkness lingering over it. It felt strange, seeing the school that was all about light, peace and hope engulfed by darkness, even if it was just because of the dusk. She shook her head to clear her mind. It was a stupid thought. Glancing at the man beside her she noticed that he was also deep in thought. Despite his typical scowl on his features, he seemed relaxed. She didn't know what pushed her to it or why she had this idea. Maybe it was because of her goodhearted nature, her wish of doing something thrilling once in a while or plain curiosity, there was no way she would know as her mind had suddenly become a mess. She just remembered brushing his fingers lightly and it had made them both jolt. Crimson eyes searched her glance in confusion.

Was it all just an accident?

Uraraka offered him a warm smile, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and the cold night air. She felt giddy and on the edge, but brushed his fingers again with her shivering hand.

There was no mistake.

Although she was a woman of many, many, many words, she remained silent, looking up eagerly to see how he would react. Both had stopped in their tracks not far from the next streetlamp. She could make out his crimson irises in the dark though. They shone with bewilderment, unsure what she was getting at. To be fair, neither did her. Instead of voicing her insecurities, she just intertwined their fingers together. His hand had calluses, was rough and warm. She liked it.

Pulling him along, she resumed their walk with a rapid beating heart. Her mind was a mess. Thoughts were blowing up into clouds, dissolving into nothingness but she was okay with it. Bakugou hadn't said anything yet, still analyzing the whole situation but not getting anywhere she guessed by his annoyed expression. Uraraka suppressed the urge to giggle. He hadn't blown her up or insulted her yet. It was a start.

She could make out the gates of the academia.

Their breathing, their footsteps as well as the rustling of the plastic bag were the only music accompanying her thoughts. It all sounded in sync with her heartbeat. Her smile grew, excitement rushing through her, warming her in the process. The cold was gone.

Their dream was about to end.

Uraraka was the first to breach the silence, when they reached the gates. They were still on time, curfew would be in a few minutes she guessed.

"Thanks for accompanying me."

She didn't let go of his hand, savoring his warmth for a few moments longer. He didn't budge, neither did he pull his hand away. He stood still, catching her straying eyes with his intense glare. There was no escape. She felt his hand squeezing hers. His hand was sweaty and the thought of nitroglycerin-sweat coating her own hand made her heart jump. It felt dangerous and exciting.

He wouldn't say anything. Perhaps it was because of his insensitive personality or he was unsure what to say, still trying to search for an explanation for all of this. There was none she assumed.

Uraraka wanted to step closer but stopped herself midway. What would she do when she would reach him? Searching his eyes for any assurance, something that would make her bold enough and give her the much needed confidence, she found his emotions locked away from her. Again, they were hidden behind his angry mask. Had she messed up by invading his personal space? Had she gone too far? There was no indication what he was thinking. She had been thrown out of his mind.

She exhaled silently.

Just when she was about to let go of his hand, he pulled her closer to him. The sudden motion made her stumble into his chest with a shriek. She activated her quirk out of reflex, making them both float a few inches before realizing her mistake.

"What the hell? Put us down! Did you get scared that easily?" He ranted but his voice didn't have that hard edge on it, merely sounding embarrassed. She grinned sheepishly up at him while lowering them back onto the ground. When her feet touched the solid ground again, she realized that she was still very close to Katsuki Bakugou. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red but her smile didn't falter. He noticed it too, clicking his tongue in slight irritation, but he held her close to him, their fingers still intertwined.

Uraraka looked up at him, examining his blushed features and how the dim light accentuated his cheekbones, his sharp burning eyes and his unruly hair. He truly was a handsome man, she wasn't blind. And even though no one would believe her, she was fine with being one of the few people to see the warmth hidden inside his hard and spiky shell. It was enough.

If she would ask him, they weren't classmates, friends or something deeper. They were just Bakugou and Uraraka. Two people aiming to become Pro Heroes and achieve their respective goals. They were fine with this setting. But she knew, and judging by his look he did too, that they had another bond, something deeper, something others wouldn't understand or even see, but they did and that was enough. So she didn't say anything, just smiled up at him and he just pulled her closer with a sour expression. She savored his spicy deodorant, his smell of nitroglycerin and smoke from the explosions, still clinging to his clothes, hair and skin. He growled some husky curses but they were taken away by the crisp night air.

"Happy Birthday, Bakugou." She whispered with her shaking voice, filled with emotions.

He didn't answer. The plastic bag dangled from his hand that hung limply by his side. He had seen what she had bought. There were no sweets in it, no cakes, make-up, magazines or books, only three packs of his favorite spicy chips. Bought with her spare money. He didn't know how she had found out about his birthday. It wasn't important.

He leant down to hide his face from her view and buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent and breathing a rough 'Thanks' on her skin, which tickled her in the process. Her laugh was joyful and it was enough for him.

This was enough for the both of them.

* * *

 _This one was also a lot of fun to write and it helped me ignore my master thesis for a few hours. ;) I hope you enjoyed reading this and as mentioned above, if you find a mistake, feel free to let me know, it would help me.  
Thank you for giving my story a try :)  
\- your FMC_


End file.
